Rex and Weevil - A New Beginning
by MTHellhound
Summary: This is basically the same as the last one, Rex and Weevil, except it's a New Beginning, and yes i stole that from The Legend of Spyro - A New Beginning, YOU TRY THINKING UP OF SOMETHING SO DIFFICULT. Anywho, Ashlynn and Nathan will appear, Ashlynn x Rex as well, yada yada yoda KOKBYE!
1. Introduction

It was a nice Monday morning in Domino City. Now everyone hated Mondays, because, well, it's Mondays, nuff said. But there was one particular teen who hated Mondays. His name, was Rex Raptor. He was still asleep in his dinosaur covered sheets in his room that had a T-Rex bean bag. Rex wasn't a morning person, or a school person. He had bad grades, but he always made a B or higher a week later. He's smart, but also dumb and lazy. He usually wore a green jacket with a plain yellow shirt, tan pants, blue sneakers, and his standard signature red beanie that said DR on it (Dinosaur Ryuzuaki), instead of most boys, he had long hair that went a little farther than his neck. He also had lavender dyed bangs that went between his eyes, the rest of his hair was brown. He was still sleeping in his Brontosaurus shirt and T-Rex and Velociraptor boxers. His mom, who was a little higher than Rex, and had long hair that went to her waist. She also had dyed hair, instead of lavender, she had hot pink dyed hair, instead it was only a few strands.

"Rexy, time to get up." she said peacefully. Rex moaned as he didn't wanted to go to school.

"Do I have to go to school?" he said under his pillow. Rex's mother sighed.

"Rex, you have to go to school. Now come on get up, you're breakfast is waiting." she said as she closed his door. Rex slowly, but surely, got up, moaning and groaning to the fact it was Monday. He stretched and yawn while also scratching his back. He wend downstairs, yes in his pajamas, and ate his breakfast, which was just cereal.

"Rex, there's a family moving in the neighborhood, right across the street. I heard they have a kid, same age as you and that they're going to the same school. Maybe after school we go greet them." she said as she was cleaning a bowl. Rex took a scoop of his cereal and looked at his mom.

"Where'd you hear that?" asked Rex as he had food in his mouth.

"A mother knows." she said with a smile.

"But you're not the kid's mother." he said in a confused manner. Rex's mother had a sweat drop on the back of her head.

"A friend told me." she said with an annoyed face in a monotone voice. Rex shrugged and continued to eat his cereal. After breakfast he got in the shower, put his usual clothes on, and grabbed his backpack and helmet. He walked out of the house and got on his bike and rode to school.

*A few minutes later*

Rex finally made it to school. He took off his helmet and set it down on the handles. He put his bike on his bike rack and chained it. He then put his signature beanie on. He entered the school and went to his locker. He grabbed his books and saw a picture of him and Weevil holding up the trophy that Pegasus gave to Weevil. He sighed and put his head on his locker door.

"Where did it all go wrong." he whispered to himself. As soon as he closed his locker he noticed Weevil next to him. Rex jumped as he was startled. "Weevil, don't do that!" he said. Weevil just smiled.

"Aw, not happy to see me?" he said sarcastically. Rex just looked at him angrily.

"No, it's just that you startled me." said Rex. Then he heard bags and books hit the ground. He turned around to see a kid, who had Danny Phantom hair only with a few more spikes, was on the ground getting teased by some kids. "Can you believe them, they're acting like complete idiot children." said Rex. Weevil pushed up his glasses.

"Well we are in our Sophomore year Rex, everyone is bound to be children." said Weevil.

"Remember when that was us." said Rex. Weevil just shuttered at the moments when they were pinned up against the lockers getting beaten up. They would come home all bruised up and lie to their parent(s).

"Yeah, makes me wonder why they aren't doing it more often." said Weevil.

"New fish to fry, let's go, we're gonna be late." said Rex as he and Weevil walked to their 1st period together. The only period they didn't have each other in was 6th, where Rex had Physical Education (PE) and Weevil had Chemistry. 1st period was Math, and everyone hated it, not because it was the class or teacher, but because it was 1st period. No matter what class it is, everyone hates 1st period. Rex sat right behind Weevil, and both had window seats.

"Hey Weevil, a new kid moved into my neighborhood, right across the street. Me and my mom are going to greet them, wanna come?" asked Rex. Weevil turned around.

"Sorry, I have plans." said Weevil pushing up his glasses. Rex had an annoyed look.

"Let me guess, you're still planning on stealing those Egyptian God Cards from Yugi." said Rex.

"Precisely. Those Egyptian God Cards belong to a true duelist and champion." said Weevil as he used his hands like he was holding cards.

"You mean me right?" asked Rex with his eyebrow up.

"Fat chance!" yelled Weevil. Just then the teacher, Mr. Porkensnuffs, came in. He looked like the everyday teacher.

"Good morning kids." said Mr. Porkensnuffs in a monotone voice.

"Good morning Mr. Porkenstein." said the class in an annoyed manner as they knew they shouldn't have to say his name since they were in High School.

"That's Porkensnuffs." said Mr. Porkensnuffs. "Now today we'll be learning about angles and properties." said Mr. Porkensnuffs as he grabbed an Expo Marker and started right angles and properties on the board. Everyone started writing the notes down, with the exception of Weevil as he was planning on stealing the God Cards. He imagined himself beating Yugi Muto and stealing the cards while prancing off with them with Yugi crying in the backward. Weevil couldn't help it but chuckle a little.

*After School*

Rex got home and threw his backpack on the ground. He wen over to the kitchen and raided the fridge. He microwaved a few leftovers, and sat down on the couch to watch TV. His favorite show was Dinosaur King, because of numerous reasons. One because it's all about Dinosaurs, and two is because there's a character named Rex in the show, Rex Owen. If only they put Rex Raptor, then that'll be perfect. Rex's mom works as a nurse and doesn't even get home until 4, and Rex gets out of school at 3, so he has an hour to do homework, or so you think. He usually spends the hour watching TV, on his phone, or playing video games. When his mom come home, she usually tells him to do his homework and that's when he does it. As Rex was watching TV, he heard his phone ring. It was the theme to Jurassic Park, as that was his favorite movie, even though he doesn't get the science parts, but he just likes it because of the dinosaurs. He looked who was calling him. The name said Weevil. He answered the phone while stuffing chicken in his mouth

"Hello." he said with his mouth full.

"Hey Rex, I have an idea on how to get the God Cards." said Weevil.

"What is it." said Rex, still with chicken in his mouth.

"Well- uh, are you eating something?" asked Weevil. Rex swallowed the chicken.

"Yeah, chicken. Anyways tell me how we're gonna get them and our revenge." said Rex.

"Well, it's complicated, just come over to my house and I'll explain." said Weevil as he hung up. Rex looked at his phone in a confused manner, but shrugged it off. He left the house with his chicken and started eating on the way. He could see the new neighbors moving in. He saw a girl his age, and all he saw was that she was wearing a gray jacket with blue pants.

"Hmm, she seems nice." said Rex as he walked off.

*At Weevil's House*

Rex finally made it to Weevil's house, with the plate in his hand, with one piece of chicken on it. He rang the doorbell and stuffed the chicken in his mouth. Weevil's dad opened the door. He looked at Rex with a smile.

"Oh hey Rex, what brings you here?" asked Weevil's father, (Rian). Rex was still eating the piece of chicken when he answered.

"Weevil, called me to come over." said Rex, but Rian didn't fully understand him. "Uh, come again?" said Rian.

Rex swallowed the chicken and answered. "I said, Weevil called me." said Rex. Rian now understood and had a smile on his face.

"Oh, that makes sense, he's in his room." said Rian as he welcomed Rex in. He closed the door but unbeknownst to him, a kid riding his bike crashed into their lawn with the bike falling on him. Rex entered Weevil's room, which was just insect theme. He saw Weevil by his bed looking at something.

"Hey Weevil. What are you doing?" asked Rex.

"Listen Rex, if I want those god cards, I need your help for this." said Weevil.

"For you, what about me?!" yelled Rex.

"You're the sidekick." said Weevil. Rex folded his arms.

"You're a sidekick." said Rex. Weevil started pointing at the plan.

"Okay, first we purchase some weapons, you know as intimidation. Then when Yugi surrenders, we take his God Cards and his Dark Magician. Pretty Simple." said Weevil as he looked at Rex. Rex however was just confused.

"First off, the cops will get involved plus he knows who we are, second, if this was so simple, why did you say it was complicated on the phone?" asked Rex. Weevil blinked.

"Uuhh, I don't know, I was hoping maybe we could hang out afterwards." said Weevil. Just then, Rex's phone rang, it was his mother. "Hello." said Rex.

"Rex, where are you?" asked his mother.

"I'm at Weevil's." replied Rex.

"Well next time, leave a note, and besides aren't we gonna greet our new neighbors?" asked his mother. Rex completely forgot about the neighbors.

"Y-yeah." he said.

"Well get down here so we can." she said as she hung up.

"Listen, Weevil I have to go. Maybe we could hang out next time." said Rex. Weevil had an angry look.

"Fine, I guess you'll miss out on the God Cards." said Weevil.

"But I thought I wasn't getting them?" asked Rex. Weevil just looked at him.

"Don't you have somewhere to be." said Weevil. With that, Rex ran out the house.

*Back at his house, so much transitions*

Rex walked in to see his mother sitting on the couch. Rex's mom, (I forgot, her name is Nina) looked at him with a smile.

"Ready to go?" asked Nina. Rex nodded as they got out of the house and walked across the street. Nina rang to doorbell and a woman opened the door. She had blonde hair, blue button shirt, and pants. "Oh hi." said the woman. Nina had a smiled on her face. Rex just looked at her.

"Hi, I'm Nina. We saw you move across the street so we thought we could greet you." said Nina. The woman smiled. "Come in, come in." she said, and the Rex and Nina walked in.

"Ashlynn, we have guests!" yelled the presumed mother. "Ashlynn's upstairs, why don't you go see her young man." said the mother.

"My name is Rex." said Rex with an annoyed look. He went upstairs to Ashlynn's room. Once he entered, all he saw was pink. Pink bed, pink walls, pink stuffed animals. Then he saw a girl with a gray jacket, blue jeans, red shoes, and brunette hair that had two small pony tails in the back. She turned around to see Rex. She looked surprised to see him.

"Oh hi, are you one of the guests?" asked Ashlynn. Rex nodded. "Well my name is Ashlynn. What's your's?" asked Ashlynn.

"Rex." he said. Ashlynn looked confused. "That's a weird name for a girl, and a weird voice. Ah whatever, I don't judge people on how they talk or what they're name is." said Ashlynn. Rex had and even more annoyed look.

"I'm a boy." he said. Ashlynn was surprised as she yelled.

"OH! Whoops, sorry about that. It's just that with that long hair of your's I thought you were a girl." explained Ashlynn.

 _Why does everyone think that?_ asked Rex in his mind. "I like you're beanie. It looks nice." she said. She noticed it said DR on it. "D-R. Are you a doctor?" asked Ashlynn. Rex still had his annoyed look.

"No it stands for Dinosaur Ryuzaki, my real name. But most people called me Rex Raptor because I was once a famous Duel Monsters champion." Rex bragged as he put his fist in his chest.

"Drooling Monsters?" said Ashlynn in confusion. Rex fell down anime style.

"That's _**DUEL**_ monsters." he said. Ashlynn looked confused. "Never heard of it." she said. "You mean, you never heard of Duel Monsters. It was once a famous game to watch AND play. There were different kinds of monsters and decks. There's also spells and trap cards as well." said Rex. Ashlynn smiled. She looked interested in the subject. She sat down on the bed while Rex sat next to her. He pulled out his deck.

"This is my deck. It's mostly filled with Dinosaurs. I loved them as a kid." said Rex. "That explains why your name is Dinosaur Ryuzaki and your nickname is Rex Raptor." said Ashlynn as she giggled. "Oh no, Dinosaur isn't my real name, it's a nickname, same with Rex Raptor. Ryuzaki is my real name." explained Rex.

"Could you tell me more about duel monsters?" asked Ashlynn. "You bet! First off, theirs different kinds of monsters. Dragons, Fairies, Beasts, Beast-Warriors, Dinosaurs." Rex said emphasizing Dinosaurs. "And, insects." he said it like he hated it. "My best friend uses an insect deck. But anyways, there's monsters that have effects, and those who don't. The ones who do are called Effect Monsters, and the ones that don't are called Normal Monsters. Effect Monsters are always used. Some can attack you directly, and some can be harmful to you." he explained. Ashlynn was very interested in the subject and smiled at him all the time. This went on for hours until it was time to go. The time was 7 o'clock when it was time to go.

"Rex! Let's go!" yelled Nina. Rex however was still talking. "Then I was the runner up of the Regional Championship. First place winner was my best friend. We lived the life of Kings. That is, until Yugi and Joey showed up, took away everything. One by one our popularity decreased, and so did our fans. Life was tough when people hated you because you lost one game. One time, me and my best friend were ganged up by three men as they beat us down. That was the lowest point of our lives. Everyday, it's just been one bad day after another. Not only did he take away my fame, but he took away my life as well. I still want my revenge on Joey Wheeler, that dueling monkey. And soon, I will be a champion again." said Rex out of anger. Ashlynn just had a scared look.

"Is that what really happened. Were you hurt after that day?"asked Ashlynn out of concerned.

"I just had a few bruises, and broken bones. But I heal fast. Thank you." he said.

"REX! Let's go!" yelled Nina.

"Coming!" yelled Rex. He then turned to Ashlynn. "Listen, it was nice talking to you. Even though I did all the talking mostly." he said while scratching his head.

Ashlynn smiled. 'It's okay. Go ahead and run Dino-Dude." she said with a smile as she winked at him. Rex blushed real hard his face turned red. He took off his beanie and covered his face with it. He walked backwards and out of her door. Ashlynn looked at him giggling. 'He is kind of cute." she said to herself. Rex came down the stairs.

"You ready?" asked Nina. "Uh-huh." Rex said as he still had the beanie over his face. They walked out the door and across the street.

"Why do you have your hat over your face?" asked Nina. Rex put his beanie on. "I don't know." said Rex. Nina sighed. "What am I going to do with you." she asked.

*Several Hours Later*

Rex was asleep in his dinosaur bed. He was dreaming about a land filled with dinosaurs. He and Ashlynn were walking together hold hands and he saw a Brontosaurus. They were having fun and laughing. He then heard the Jurassic Park Theme Song as he saw a T-Rex come out of the forest and roared a great roar. Rex and Ashlynn were smiling at the sight of the T-Rex. He then heard the Jurassic Park Theme song start over again, and the T-Rex came out of the forest again. This went on for a while until he realized that was his phone in his dream. Rex woke up and saw his phone was ringing. The name said Weevil. Rex picked up the phone.

"Hello?" asked Rex.

"I'm in jail." said Weevil over the phone. Rex dropped his phone and groaned in his pillow.


	2. New Friends

The bell rang as everyone got in their seats. This time it was 3rd period. History class, and Rex loved history. It was the only class, besides PE, that he had no trouble with. A+ in that class, so did Weevil, as he was the smartest kid in the school, and once the most popular. Many kids were just talking to each other waiting for the teacher to arrive. Rex was looking out the window just imagining how life would be if Dinosaurs walked the earth today. Weevil however was looking at plans, plans on stealing the Egyptian God Cards.

"This time, I'm sure it'll work." said Weevil to himself as he laughed quietly. Rex heard the laugh and turned towards him and had a sort of angry/annoyed look.

"Are you still planning on stealing those cards again Weevil? Remember last time you got yourself arrested?" asked Rex. Weevil heard this and turned around pushing up his glasses.

"Yeah, but I'm sure this plan will work. First, we get some chloroform, put it on a rag, and wait until Yugi gets to his home. Now knowing Yugi, he's bound to have those Egyptian God Cards on him, they're priceless. So after knocking him out, we steal the cards and I will be the most powerful duelist in the dueling world and in history all together. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Weevil explained as he broke out in an evil laugh that filled the classroom. Everyone just looked at him confusingly, while Rex hid behind his beanie knowing he was best friends with the geek in the glass.

"Uh, Weevil, why do you have to have the God Cards all to yourself, and what does History Class have to about this?" asked Rex. Weevil grew a surprise look. "As far as I know it, History Class has nothing to do with the God Cards." said Rex.

"NOT HISTORY CLASS YOU IDIOT! History in general. And as for you having the God Cards, you could only have them if you beat me in a duel once I get my hands on them." said Weevil as he made gestures that signified he was holding cards.

"What if I steal them first? Then **_YOU'LL_** have to duel me for them. But if I get them first, I call dibs on Ra." said Rex.

"HA! The day when you steal the God Cards is the day when I lose a Duel Monsters Tournament." said Weevil.

"Weevil you lost 2 tournaments." said Rex who had dots for eyes now. Weevil fell hard on Rex's desk.

"SHUT UP I'M THE REGIONAL CHAMPION!" yelled Weevil.

" ** _Was_** the regional champion." said Rex as he crossed his arms and faced the other way. At that moment, the teacher walked in.

"Everyone, if you could just stop what you are doing for just a moment, I have an announcement." said the teacher, Mr. Toyama.

"Someone take my book?" asked one student.

"Is anybody paying attention?" asked Mr. Toyama.

"I'm paying attention Mr. Toyama." said another student who had a weird voice that sounded like he was talking with his throat and not with his mouth.

"Brandon, don't be a kiss ass." said Mr. Toyama. "We have a new student joining us today. Please welcome Ashlynn Hurts, I mean, Jessica Hearts, I mean, it's Ashlynn, just Ashlynn, say hello to Ashlynn." said Mr. Toyama as Ashlynn had a blank expression.

"Hello Ashlynn." said the class.

"How are you." said Brandon with his kiss ass voice. "Hey Weevil, that's my new neighbor. I taught her everything to Duel Monsters. She says she doesn't have a deck, but she still likes it. She says she wants to see us duel sometimes." said Rex.

"First off, do I care. No. Second, I could totally beat you in the duel with my swarm of insects." said Weevil who had his eyes closed and was facing down.

"Ms. Ashlynn, why don't you sit next to Rex Raptor." said Mr. Toyama as he pointed towards the empty seat. Ashlynn walked and sat in her new seat. She looked towards Rex and smiled.

"Even in school we're neighbors." said Ashlynn as Rex smiled back.

"Hey Ashlynn. This is my best friend, Weevil Underwood." said Rex as he pointed to Weevil.

"Hi, Weevil." said Ashlynn. Weevil didn't answer and just looked at her with his bug eyes. He looked at her for few seconds until he finally said something.

"Hi." said Weevil as he got his books out.

"Don't mind him, he can be hard to understand sometimes. Just listen to me, and this school year should be a breeze to you." said Rex. Weevil started laughing once he heard that.

"You, teaching a new kid. HA! You can't even defeat Joey Wheeler!" he said as he burst into laughter. Rex had an angry look on him.

"Hey I can too." Rex said.

"Then why did you lose to him twice, first you lost your Red-Eyes, then you lost your own soul." Weevil said as he pushed up his glasses.

"You lost to Yugi Muto twice too! And you lost your soul as well." said Rex as he pointed at Weevil.

"The point is you can't teach a new kid anything. The keyword here is _you_." said Weevil.

"Well if people listen to me, then I can be a good tutor." said Rex.

"I listen to you Rex." said Brandon.

"Brandon don't be a kiss ass." said Rex.

"Yeah Brandon what the hell!" exclaimed one student.

"What a dick!" exclaimed another.

After what felt like forever, school finally ended. The bell rang and everyone walked out. Rex went over to his bike, followed by Weevil and Ashlynn. Rex took off his beanie and shook his head. His long haired waved in the wind, he then stuffed the beanie in his jacket pocket. He turned to look at Ashlynn, who was just staring at him, with wide eyes.

"Uh, what are you staring at?" asked Rex out of confusion.

"Your hair." replied Ashlynn who was had her jaw dropped. Weevil simply pushed up his glasses. The sun reflected off them making his eyes hard to see.

"You know, I've had people ask me if you were my _girlfriend_ because your stupid long hair." said Weevil.

"What, it's my style. I like it, besides, chicks dig the purple bangs." said Rex as he winked at a few girls in the background. They looked like they were going to gag as they walked off laughing. Rex just stared at them. He heard Weevil burst into laughter. "What's so funny?" asked Rex.

"Nothing, just that you've _NEVER_ had a girlfriend in your life. Probably won't either" said Weevil. Rex grew an angry look at Weevil.

"At least I'm no nerd that everyone makes fun of behind their back!" yelled Rex. Weevil opened his eyes out of surprise and turned to look at Rex.

"At least I'm not in love with giant, disgusting, extinct lizards!" yelled Weevil back. Rex and Weevil were at nose to nose giving each other angry looks. A vein grew on the side of Weevil's forehead.

"Disgusting?! The only thing that's disgusting are you tiny insects that I could squish anytime!" yelled Rex.

"You take that back! Insects are an important part of the ecosystem, and without them, we could all be extinct, just like your DINOSAURS!" yelled Weevil. Rex and Weevil started fighting, physically, as they got on the ground and started punching each other. Ashlynn just look at them. She then heard books falling followed by some laughter. She turned to see that kid with the Danny Phantom hair.

"Hey who's that?" asked Ashlynn. Rex and Weevil was still fighting with Rex on top of Weevil about to punch him while his other arm was on the ground keeping him from falling, Weevil just had his hands on both arms trying to let him punch him. They were giving each other angry looks until they heard Ashlynn. They saw who she was talking about. It was a boy with black hair, again Danny Phantom hair with a few more spikes, with a black T-shirt that had a the cartoonish bomb with a fuse on it that was lit, and blue pants with brown blue sneakers. Above him were 3 other kids who looked like the typical school bullies. They were laughing at him while the kid was simply trying to get his books.

"Oh him, we don't know." said Rex.

"All we know is that he's the new target to bullies. But hey, look on the bright side, at least we're not targets anymore." said Weevil. Ashlynn turned to them and had an angry look.

"How could you say that, we've got to help him!" exclaimed Ashlynn.

" _Got_ or _have_?" asked Rex as Ashlynn grabbed both Weevil and Rex and dragged them over. The bullies were still laughing at the kid while the kid had sad eyes, but no tear in sight.

"No wonder you have no friends, you're too stupid." said a bully.

"Yeah, what are you going to do, cry home to mommy?" asked the other bully.

"You shouldn't even exist." said another bully.

"HEY!" yelled Ashlynn as the bullies turned to her. Ashlynn was walking towards them as were Rex and Weevil. "Leave him alone." demanded Ashlynn. The bullies noticed Rex and Weevil beside her.

"Hey look, it's Dino-Dork and Bug-Boy. Long time no see." said the leader. Rex and Weevil grew angry looks at them.

"You leave them alone, you understand?!" yelled Ashlynn. The bullies just laughed.

"Or what are you going to do? Girl's can't do anything, all they care about are nails and their hair." said the leader as they laughed. Ashlynn had enough of them and kicked the leader in the balls. He clenched them as tears ran down his face. He fell on his knees, then on the ground on his side as he was crying. The bullies looked at him then at Rex and Weevil who just punched them. Rex gave one bully a bloody nose and probably broke it while Weevil gave the other a black eye. They got up and ran away while the other got up and limped away still crying. Ashlynn saw that he wet his pants. The kid who was getting bullied looked at them and from his perspective were heroes where they blocked the sunlight as they gave firm looks. The kid looked at them with awed eyes, but in reality, Rex was shaking his hand because he punched the kid hard, while Weevil was scratching his eyes. Ashlynn was the only one looking at him. She kneeled down to the kid. "You alright, they didn't hurt you did they?" asked Ashlynn. The kid shook his head. Ashlynn helped the kid up while he just wiped the dirt off his clothes.

"My hand hurts." said Rex as Weevil slapped him behind the head. Rex rubbed the area where Weevil slapped him.

"What's your name?" asked Ashlynn. The kid just stared at her.

"Where do you live?" asked Weevil.

"Do you play Duel Monsters?" asked Rex. Weevil again slapped him behind the head. "Ow, I was just asking." explained Rex as he again rubbed the area where he slapped him. The kid just looked at them.

"Can he even talk?" asked Rex.

"Y-yeah, I can talk." said the kid. Rex and Weevil both had surprised looks on their faces. "And my name is Nathan. Nathan Happiness!" said Nathan as he smiled into the air. Rex and Weevil both had confused looks.

"Is that really your name?" asked Rex.

"I don't even think that's a last name." said Weevil.

"Hey it doesn't matter what his name is, besides, I kind of like it." said Ashlynn.

"Oh actually, that's not my last name, it's more of a nickname. Cunningham is my last name." said Nathan.

"Then why are you called Happiness?" asked Weevil.

"Because, I'm always happy. Even when times are tough, like those bullies for instance, I didn't even cry, I just waited until they were done with whatever they were doing." said Nathan with a smile.

"You didn't even know you were getting bullied?" asked Rex.

"Whats, _bullied_?" asked Nathan as Rex and Weevil fell on the ground anime style.

"Bullied is when people harass someone else constantly, mostly for fun. They were doing that to you, so we decided to stop them." said Ashlynn.

"WE!?" yelled both Rex and Weevil.

"Oh well, thanks I guess, I mean I didn't feel harass or anything. That's been happening to me all the time, and usually they just go away, I always thought it was kind of like a fly that gets in your face when you're drinking chocolate milk that your mommy makes you when you were having a bad day. After a while, the fly goes away." said Nathan who then had derp eyes as soon as he finished.

The others just looked at him.

"HOW COME MY MOMMY NEVER MAKES ME CHOCOLATE MILK!?" yelled Rex as Weevil again slapped him. Nathan checked his watch and he gasped.

"Uh-oh, I have to go, I'm gonna be late. See ya friends. Uh we are friends right?" asked Nathan.

"Uuuuuuhhhhhhhh." said both Rex and Weevil.

"Of course, we're your friends, we'll always be there for you." said Ashlynn. Nathan waved goodbye as he got on his bike and rode off.

"Since when did we agree to be his friends?" asked Weevil.

"Since we saved him." said Ashlynn causing Rex and Weevil to fall down again.

*Several Hours Later*

"Hey mom!" yelled Rex as he entered the kitchen. Rex's mom was making dinner for tonight.

"Yes hon." replied Nina.

"How come you never made me chocolate milk?" asked Rex.

"Uuuuuuuhhhhhhhh." replied Nina


	3. Update - Separate Story

**UPDATE! There is going to be a separate chapter, or story, that is too long for the actual the chapter. It's something I'm really exited about. It's called, Rex and Weevil: Jurassic Park. I mean come on, Rex is in love with dinosaurs, so why not. But the thing is, John Hammond doesn't know Rex, so it's going to be delayed for a few chapters. What I mean is that Rex hasn't shown the world about his love for Dinosaurs, so Rob's Wacky Game show and something else will prove it. In the story, John Hammond will invite Rex and his friends to check his park, similar to the movie. I'm too exited to explain, once the other chapters are up, you'll know what I mean, KOKBYE!**


	4. Rob's Wacky Game Show

**ATTENTION! I've deleted chapter 3, no not the update, because I felt I did poorly on it, so I'm gonna redo it some other time. Wait why am I saying this, no one ever reads my crap :c.**

Nathan was at Rex's house doing nothing but watching TV. Nathan considered Rex as his best friend, when Rex sort of likes him, but not that much. Rex was flipping through channels out of boredom.

"But Justin, I love you."

"Guess what, I don't."

*Flip*

"Oh my god it's Jimmy Gibbs JR. aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"FUCK FUCK! Uh, little help?"

*Flip*

"Kill your family. Kill your family. Kill your family. Kill-"

*Flip*

"I am just a dumb bunny, but we are good at multiplying. It's a double meaning."

*Flip*

"I am Heavy Weapons CAAAAAAAAAAVE MAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

*Flip*

"Don't use the dye, that's CHEATING! Don't use the dye."

"I'm doing it."

"No no no no. GOD... GOD DAMNIT! GOD DAMNIT! GOD... GOD DAMNIT, GOD DAMNIT, GOD DAMNIT! GOD DAMNIT! YOU BROKE THE RULES! YOU BROKE THE RULES! EVERYONE'S GONNA BE MAD CUZ YOU... BROKE THE, YOU BROKE THE RULES! YOU BROKE THE RULE- GOD DAMNIT! YOU BROKE, THE RULES, YOU BROKE 'EM! YOU BROKE THE RULES! YOU BROKE THE RULES! NOOOOO! NOOOOOO YOU BROKE THE RULES! YOU BROKE THEM! YOU BROKE THEM! NOOOOAAAGGGGHHHH! YOU BROKE THE RULES, YOU- YOU CAN'T FIX IT! GOD NOOO! AGGHHH!

"What."

*Flip

"These zombies are very well dressed."

"You would be too if you had those clothes."

"I'm a fat black man."

"You're very beautiful. You pull off the fat well."

*Flip*

"Hey wait, I liked that channel. Turn it back." complained Nathan.

"It looked stupid." replied Rex. Nathan tried to grab the remote with no avail. Rex and Nathan were fighting over the remote, causing the channels to change every time they hit the channel button. One channel got their attention.

"My little sex slave. My little sex slave. Ah ah ah AAAHHH! My little sex slave. I used to masturbate with my friends. My little sex slaves. Until you came into my life. Big black dicks, tons of cum. A beautiful hairy vagina." Nathan and Rex were looking onto the screen with wide eyes.

"I find this very attracting." said Rex.

"Agreed." replied Nathan.

* * *

Rex was upstairs watching TV. He was watching Criminal Lives when his mother called him.

"Rex!" yelled his mother. Rex went downstairs. He wasn't wearing his normal outfit as usual, but instead he was wearing a black T-Rex shirt with green shorts and socks, but of course he still had his signature beanie.

"Yeah mom, what is it?" he asked. Nina was holding an envelope in her hand. It said, Rob's Wacky Game Show to Rex Raptor. Rex opened the envelope to see an invitation to the game show. The prize, $3,000,000. Rex's eyes grew and the sight of the prize. "Mom, the prize is $3,000,000, we could use this money!" exclaimed Rex as he held the invitation.

"What does the date say?" asked Nina. Rex scanned the invitation for the date until he laid eyes on it. "This Sunday!" he replied. Nina look surprised. "Oh, my. That's when I have the meeting. I won't get to see my Rexy be on TV." she said as she riled up his beanie. Rex fixed his beanie with an annoyed look.

"It's alright mom, really it is. You don't have to be there to support me, because I'll know I'll win!" Rex boldly bragged as he pointed his thumb towards him.

"Didn't you say that in the last 3 Drool Monster's tournaments and lost all of them?" said Nina referring to the Regional Championship, Duelist Kingdom, and Battle City. Rex's eyes opened up and looked like they were gonna pop out of his head. He then grew an angry look.

"I thought parents were suppose to support they're children, not remind them of their failures!?" Rex yelled causing Nina to be shocked.

"I'm just saying, you might jinx it, but I'll know you'll do your best, because I didn't raise my Rexy to be a quitter." she said once again riling up his beanie. Rex fixed the beanie.

"Please don't do that." he said. Nina kissed his forehead and walked away. Rex just stared at the invitation and looked outside. He knew he wasn't a quitter, even if it does cost his own soul. A green hexagram appeared in his mind causing Rex to shiver and grab his head. He closed the door and went back in his room.

*Tomorrow*

Rex was at school telling his friend about the game show. He also was bragging on how he was going to win.

"I don't see why they didn't invite me. I _AM_ the Regional Champion after all." Weevil said as he placed his thumb on his chest.

" **Was** the champion." said Rex.

"What's the prize?" asked Ashlynn.

"3 million big ones." replied Rex. At that moment Nathan appeared out of the ground and was now on top of Rex's head.

"3 million big whats? Big donuts, big books, big butts?" asked Nathan as he started singing " _I Like Big Butts_ ". Because of that, Weevil slapped his head, but somehow affected Rex as he fell down on the ground while Nathan seemed unharmed and was floating in the air in squatting position. Rex got up and dusted the dirt off him.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna win them all." bragged Rex.

"And we'll be there to cheer you on!" Ashlynn yelled as she threw her arm in the air. Rex however was annoyed by this but managed to shrug it off.

"When's the date?" asked Weevil pushing up his glasses.

"Sunday." replied Rex.

"GIMME YOUR BUTT!" yelled Nathan causing Rex to fall down once again.

*Sunday*

Weevil, Nathan, and Ashlynn were in the stands cheering for Rex. Rex was in one of the booth's along with some other kids. Just then a guy came from the side in a yellow suit.

"HELLO AND WELCOME TO ROB'S WACKY GAME SHOW! The game show where you'll have epileptic seizures, brain damage, feel like your high, drunk, AND CRIMINALLY INSANE! TOTALLY KID FRIENDLY! No money back guarantee." yelled Rob. The crowd cheered and yelled. "Now let's introduce our contestants. First off, Mokuba Kaiba! Next, Rex Raptor! Joey Wheeler! I Don't Know! Bee!" yelled Rob. Bee looked a lot like Weevil, only he had a yellow jacket that had a bee on it, brown shorts, yellow shoes, had the same kind of glasses as Weevil, but yellow, and had yellow hair with the same hair style as Weevil. "And world renowned Jerry Lewis Impressionist, Doug." Rob said calmly as he said Doug.

"I just wanted ride on the underground choo choo with the wheels and the sparks and the LADIES!" yelled Doug as Jerry Lewis.

"So let's BEGIIIIIN!" yelled Rob.

"Does he really have to yell at the top of his lungs into the mic. I'm pretty sure the deaf kid beside us just got even more deaf." said Ashlynn annoyed.

"I can't hear what he said." said the deaf kid as he tried to speak.

"First category, INSECTS!" yelled Rob as an insect appeared on the top of the screen.

"Aw dino shit." said Rex.

"First question, which time period did insects first appear in?" asked Rob. Bee buzzed his buzzer.

"The Devonian Period." answered Bee in a nerd tone.

"CORRECT!" yelled Rob as Wesley got 10 points.

"Next question. What is the name of the insect that looks like a stick?" asked Rob. Once again Bee buzzed his buzzer.

"Phasmids!" yelled Bee. Bee was correct and got an additional 10 points.

"Next question, what is the kind of insect, that produces honey?" asked Rob. Bee once again buzzed in.

"The Bee!" answered, well Bee. He was correct and now had 30 points. Rex had the most annoyed face in the world. He knew nothing about insects, his partner however, knew everything, and so did this kid. By the end of the first round, Bee got 50 points, while everyone else had 0.

"That's it for insects and now's time for astronomy!" yelled Rob. Everyone covered their ears, including the deaf kid. "True or false, Pluto is a planet." said Rob. This time Mokuba buzzed in.

"Pluto is sometimes considered a planet, but it's determined by your own perspective." said Mokuba.

"Correct!" yelled Rob. Mokuba had 10 points.

"Next question, which is the largest planet in our solar system?" asked Rob. Rex knew this answer, and he was about to buzz in before he was stopped by Doug.

"Yes Doug?" asked Rob.

"The largest planet is Jupiter." said Doug in a Jerry Lewis impression.

"CORRECT!" yelled Rob as Doug got 10 points. Rex had the angriest of looks.

"Next question, what is the hottest planet of our solar system?" asked Rob. Rex again was about to buzz in, until...

"Rex! Is that a Pterodactyl?" asked Bee as he pointed towards the ceiling. Rex got exited.

"Where!?" yelled Rex excitingly. Bee buzzed in.

"Venus!" yelled Bee.

"YOU ARE CORRECT!" yelled Rob. Bee now had 60 points. Rex crossed his arms and started mumbling.

"There was not Pterodactyl." mumbled Rex.

"Last question, what is the name of our galaxy?" asked Rob. Rex buzzed in as soon as he finished to make sure Bee didn't buzz in.

"Milky Way Galaxy!" exclaimed Rex.

"CORRECT!" yelled Rob.

"Stop yelling correct!" yelled Ashlynn in the background. Rex now had 10 points.

"That's it for astronomy, and now, it's... drool monsters?" asked Rob in a confused way.

"DUEL MONSTERS!" yelled Rex and Weevil.

"First question, who was kicked first out of Duelist Kingdom?" asked Rob. IDK (I Don't Know) buzzed in.

"1786." answered IDK.

"No." Rob said calmly. Joey buzzed in.

"That cheater, Weevil Underwood." answered Joey.

"I cheat to win!" yelled Weevil.

"Correct! 10 points to Brooklyn Dude." said Rob as Joey got 10 points.

"Next question, who was the ultimate champion of Battle City?" asked Rob. Mokuba buzzed.

"Yugi Moto." answered Mokuba. He got 10 points. Weevil was annoyed and angry to hear that name.

"Next question, which card is used by Rex Raptor? Rex don't answer this." said Rob. Rex crossed his arms. "Is it, A. Dark Magician, B. Harpies Lady, C. Black Tyranno, or D. Some shitty ass card?" asked Rob.

"I dare for someone to choose D!" yelled Weevil in the background. IDK buzzed.

"D." he said in the most stupidest and retarded way possible.

"No. Anyone else?" asked Rob. Joey buzzed in.

"C! Ghetto Tyrannosaurus!" yelled Joey.

"Oh that's just racist!" yelled Rex in the background. Joey got 10 points and now had 20.

"Next question, what is the main reason for Drool Monsters?" asked Rob.

"DUEL MONSTERS!" yelled everyone. Rex buzzed in.

"For revenge, to take back what was stolen from you and regain your popularity!" yelled Rex as he smirked. A buzz was heard, meaning he was wrong.

"Oh, sorry Rex, that's not correct." said Rob.

"WHAT!?" yelled Rex.

"Anyone else? No." said Rob. Joey buzzed.

"For fun and games." answered Joey. He was correct and now had 30 points.

"Now get the f*ck out of here drool monsters, and now it's time for... DINOSAURS!" yelled Rob. Rex's eyes grew, as this was his favorite subject ever, he knew everything about dinosaurs.

"First question, what was the biggest carnivore dinosaur?" asked Rob. Rex buzzed.

"Spinosaurus!" yelled Rex. Rex now had 20 points. This went on for a while, with Rex answering every dinosaur question. "Stegosaurus. Triassic Period. Is that even a dinosaur question. Tyrannosaurus Rex!" Rex now had 60 points and was tied with Bee.

"Alright, now since we have a tie, it's time for the TIE BREAKER! For the Tie Breaker, each person will answer the question, whoever gets the question right, gets one point. Now here's the question, or voice clip." said Rob. The voice clip was played.

"Okay okay okay okay okay! You got me! I'm not Matthew Steele. I-I-I-I-I'm Heinrich Amsel, yes that's me, Amsel, you know, the one on the build boards."

"Then why aren't you speaking German?"

"Heil Hitler!" Bee was confused with this clip and so was Rex.

"Now who was the one who claimed he was this Heinrich Amsel, and said Heil Hitler?" asked Rob.

"Uuuuuhhhhh, some Nazi?" answered Bee.

"OOOOOHHHH, I'm sorry, that's incorrect. Rex can you answer. Remember Rex, if you answer this correctly, you'll win. So what's your answer?" asked Rob. Rex was thinking hard. Just then, Rex knew where he heard that from. "Weeeell." said Rob.

"That's Mark Philips, from the hit TV show Criminal Lives." said Rex. Then a bunch of dings were heard along with confetti falling from the ceiling. Everyone started cheering, especially Ashlynn.

"I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT REX! I LOVE YOU!" yelled Ashlynn as she covered her mouth, hoping no one heard her. She looked towards Weevil as he was staring at her while slowly clapping his hands. Ashlynn started blushing.

"YOU ARE CORRECT!" yelled Rob. "YOU JUST WON 3 MILLION DOLLARS!" yelled Rob. Just then, a lady came in holding a giant check and placed it in Rex's hand. "So tell me Rex, what are you gonna spend your money on?" asked Rob.

"Drugs!" answered Rex. All of a sudden, the room went quiet as a few cricket chirps were heard.

"I was gonna say that!" yelled Doug in a Jerry Lewis impression.


	5. Downfall

Rex was eating breakfast at Weevil's house. Rex usually does this every weekend. This time Nathan was with them eating breakfast as well. Instead of getting the fancy breakfast Weevil often gets, Rex just stayed with normal cereal. He was eating it until he noticed something.

"Weevil! There's a message in alphabits. It says oooooooo." said Rex. Weevil had an annoyed look.

"Rex those are Cheerios." said Weevil. Nathan gasped.

"You've made a reference to Family Guy, back then it was actually fun to watch." said Nathan as he put his hands on his cheeks. Rex and Weevil looked at him.

"What?" said Rex.

* * *

Rex, Weevil, Ashlynn and Nathan were all at the Historical Museum. They were looking at artifacts from World War 2, even though their country was sided with the Nazis. They saw all kinds of thing, old guns, movie documentaries, even some old Imperial Japanese Army clothes. Everyone was fascinated in this, especially Rex, he was mostly the historical geek and never a science one. One of the tour guides was some stupid geeky kid with freckles and glasses and was talking in a monotone voice, talking about the Battle of Berlin.

"And so the Reichstag was eventually invaded by Americans and some dude name Samuel Jackson put the American flag on top of the Reichstag. The end." said the geeky kid. Ashlynn leaned towards Rex, whispering.

"They didn't put that much faith in these tour guides did they?" asked Ashlynn.

"They never put any faith in anyone nowadays." replied Rex.

"Thank you for visiting the World War 2 tour, and have a nice day." said the geeky kid.

"LIES!" yelled a man in a Russian accent across the room. Everyone looked to see who yelled that. It was revealed to be an old Russian guy in some sort of World War 2 Soviet outfit. "That is not what happened." exclaimed the man.

"Sir, who are you?" asked a woman in the group.

"I am the one who planted the flag over Berlin!" yelled the man.

"Samuel Jackson, I thought he was black." said a man in the group.

"нет! My name is Mikhail Minin! It was not the Americans who planted the flags, it was the Soviet Red Army that I planted the Soviet Flag." said Mikhail. Rex gasped.

"YOU'RE MIKHAIL MININ! The most known Russian in World War 2?! Wait... what are you doing in Japan?" asked Rex.

"On vacation. The point is, that this tour guide is a load of дерьмо (shit). I'll tell you the whole story on how I and the Red Army stormed the Reichstag." said Mikhail.

*Story begins*

"April 30th, 1945. When he first spoke of Mikhail, Zagitov told tales of a hero, someone we should all inspire to be like. At times, I have seen him show mercy, and at others complete brutality. I do not understand him. Perhaps heroes, need not question their actions." read Zagitov, the leader of the 150th Red Army Rifle Division, as he put the diary of a lost Soviet soul away in his pocket, hoping he would survive to publish the book. He regain his courage and started speaking towards his men, one of them being Mikhail. "Steel yourselves, men. For the final push to victory. Today, we crush the remains of their fascist Reich. As heroes we will return to Russia's embrace... Our land... Our people... Our blood." spoke Zagitov as he and his men started running to fight the Nazis. There was a small balcony, in which the commissar of the Red Army was about to speak.

"Your motherland needs your final commitment. The SS honor guard defending this building will fight to their last breath. Crush the last remnants of resistance and this night our flag will fly over this city..." yelled the commissar. Mikhail and the others were already fighting the Nazis in the stairwells.

"More men to the front!" yelled Zagitov.

"We must not falter!" yelled the commissar.

"We need more firepower!" yelled a Russian soldier.

"Show courage, show strength, show pride... but show NO MERCY!" yelled the commissar.

Mikhail was fighting along his comrades, with his PPSh-41 and Mosin-Nagant, both World War 2 weapons.

"This building is still shelled! We could be killed." yelled a Russian soldier.

"Then die with your hands around the throat of the enemies!" yelled Zagitov.

Mikhail and a few others decided to flank the Nazis to the left where they were right, they got them off guard, in which they were killed. Eventually, they killed the Germans and went upstairs. There Mikhail saw a Russian in hand to hand combat with a Nazi, in which he won. Then a few Russian Soldiers kicked down a door and massacred a bunch of Nazis. They went into the main room, where the heart of the Reich was located.

 _We were now in the Parliament Room. It seemed as if all the Nazis were in this fascist building. Above it was this giant golden eagle and below it was the swastika symbol. Even though the Nazis were defending their building, it was no use, as the Red Army, never gives up._

"Chyort! (Damn!) More MG's! Be on your guard... They'll fight to hold every strong point they can! Right flank! Get up on the balcony!" yelled Zagitov. Mikhail noticed a PTRS-41 and grabbed it and went upstairs. Mikhail noticed German soldiers that were closet to the Russians downstairs. Mikhail fired his sniper which lodged into a Nazis head. He shot again and took out one of the guy's arms, the shot him in the ear. He once again shot another one in the chest, and one Nazi looked right at him and was going to shoot him, but Mikhail was faster. He reloaded his gun and fired at the Nazis once again.

 _Even through all the gun fire and yelling, I could hear the moans of the dead, both from the Russians, and Nazis. It was truly terrifying._

"KOMMUNISTEN! (COMMUNIST!)" yelled one of the Germans.

"Feindliche infantarie! (Enemy infantry!" yelled another.

"FIRE THE PANZERSHRECKS!" yelled Zagitov. Some Russians from Mikhail's balcony and from downstairs fired the Panzershrecks, along with some Germans. The Panzershrecks killed some Germans and Russians. Mikhail kept shooting his sniper, as he shot one guy in the neck. A German noticed the guy Mikhail just killed die in front of him, then turned towards Mikhail. His eyes widened.

"SCHARFSCHÜTZER! (SNIPER!)" yelled the German. Most of the Nazis turned towards Mikhail's group and started firing. Some of the Russians on the balcony were killed, but fortunately, Mikhail avenged their deaths. Mikhail noticed a German manning a machine gun, so he decided to shoot him. Now the Nazis that were the closest to the Russians down below, retreated to safety.

"Their defenses cannot withhold! Now's out chance! Attack!" yelled a Russian soldier. At that moment, Nazis came in from downstairs and more of them appeared on the balcony opposite of Mikhail. They started shooting at Mikhail's group, but luckily Mikhail ducked down, but some Russians died.

"More Nazis!" yelled a Russian soldier.

"There, on the balcony! Kill them all! FIRE THE PANZERSHRECKS!" yelled Zagitov, and as on cue, the Russians fired the Panzershrecks at the opposite balcony and at the ground. Mikhail now noticed there was a Flamethrower on the field, along with some Germans near him. The Flamethrower burnt some Russians to a crisp.

"Hier! Ein geschenk von der Deutschen Armee! (Here! A present from the German Army!)" yelled a German as he threw a grenade at the Russians. The grenade landed near a few Russians, blowing their body parts everywhere. Mikhail shot the fuel tank of the Flamethrower, which blew up the Flamethrower himself, and burnt his fellow Germans.

"More Germans!" yelled a Russian soldier. Again, as if on cue, more Germans appeared on the ground floor, with a few Flamethrowers. Mikhail shot the Flamethrowers, killing them and any Nazis near them. On the ground floor, a Russian threw a grenade at the Germans.

"Eine Sowjetische granate! In deckung! (Soviet Grenade! Get to cover!)" yelled a German. Everyone threw themselves out of the way, except for a Flamethrower, who blew up.

"Focus fire on the balcony." yelled Zagitov. Mikhail started firing at the opposite balcony. A few Russian from ground level and from the balcony fired Panzershrecks at the enemy balcony, killed the Nazis. Soon, the ground level troops started moving up. "We must advance! German reinforcements!" yelled Zagitov. Mikhail's group ran downstairs to join the ground level troops, still with many Germans alive.

"Kommunisten!" yelled a Nazi.

"Wir mussen sie unten halten! Weiterfeuern! (We must pin them down! Keep firing!)" yelled another Nazi. Mikhail kept shooting some Germans, most of them dying.

"Mann am boden! (Man down!)" yelled a Nazi.

"Stirbt! Ihr bastarde! Die! You Bastards!)" yelled another Nazi as unloaded his gun at the Russians, with some of them dying. The German gained a happy look. "Ich habe ein! Ich habe ein! (I got one! I got one!)" yelled the German. He was then shot in the chest, but did not die.

"Sanitater! (Medic!)" yelled the German as he got on his aid.

"Er braucht Hilfe, er worde getroffen! (He needs help, he has been hit!) yelled a Nazi. Zagitov saw the eagle and he grew an idea.

"Concentrate fire! By the eagle! Mikhail! Take it down! Use the Panzershrecks!" yelled Zagitov. Mikhail grabbed a Panzershreck and aimed it at the eagle. He then fired it, causing the eagle to fall down. Some unfortunate Nazis were coming from that direction and it fell on them, crushing them to death. "As this symbol of their decadence plummets, so too will their wretched Reich." said Zagitov.

"Schalten die Russ aus! (Eliminate the Russians!)" yelled a Nazi.

"Toten die kommunisten! (Kill the communists!)" yelled another Nazi. Eventually, Mikhail and his group finished off the Nazis. They then headed to the northeastern part, but the door was shut tight. The song Der Koniggratzer Marsch was heard in the background.

"You two, get those doors open. Get them open now!" ordered Zagitov, as two Russian soldiers were trying to open the door, but at no avail.

"PUSH!" yelled the Russian soldier as he and another soldier tried pushing, a few grunts were heard. "It's being held from the other side... I need help!" said the Russian soldier. Zagitov got in the middle of the two and tried pushing. Finally, after one final push, the three knocked down the door along with the soldiers behind hit. Zagitov sprayed his gun at the stragglers, killing them. Mikhail and the others went up a large set of stairs.

"We must be nearing the roof... Look how far we've come." said a Russian soldier.

"We should throw these animals over the edge." suggested another soldier.

"Sergeant, our comrades from the rear echelon are flooding the building." said yet another Russian soldier.

"Let them feast on our scraps. We should push forward... to victory." said Zagitov in return. Mikhail then reach the top of the stairs, where a giant armada of Nazis are making their last stand. Some Panzershreck missiles flooded the area, killing some Russian soldiers. Mikhail got behind some debris, killing as many Nazis as possible. He quickly got out his sniper, and sniped a few people.

"Feindliche infantarie!"yelled a Nazi.

"Hier ist eine granate, kommunistischen schweine! (Here is a grenade, communist pig!)" yelled a German as he threw a grenade, which killed some Russians.

"Du kannst einem land in der holle dienen! (You can serve a country in hell!)" yelled another Nazi.

Just then, the roof gave in, causing a giant hole in the middle, marking some deaths of the Germans.

"Sergeant, the room is gone. What do we do?" asked a Russian soldier.

"We improvise, kill the Germans, and return to Russia." replied Zagitov. Mikhail went around to flank the Nazis towards the left side. There he had a small firefight with some Nazis. He was about to turn the corner when he saw a Nazi. They both acted quickly as they pushed each other's guns out of their hands. They then went hand to hand combat. The Nazi gave the first punch, making Mikhail stunned. Mikhail was about to fall until he caught it, but the Nazi kicked him, making him fall anyways. The Nazi grabbed his pistol and aimed it at Mikhail, but thanks to his fast thinking, Mikhail kicked him in the stomach, causing him to drop his gun and walk backwards. Mikhail quickly got up and resumed the fight. He gave one swift punch, and another one, until the Nazi counter it by blocking it, then punching him. Mikhail fell towards the wall where the Nazi was going to kick him, but Mikhail got out of the way. Mikhail then grabbed the Nazi's head and banged it against the wall, he then grabbed his knife and proceeded to stab him until he died. Once he did die, he brought him over to the other Nazis, except he pulled the clip of the grenade and pushed him towards the Nazis. They didn't noticed because they thought he died of gunshot to the head, but then the body exploded because of the grenade, killing off the Germans. Mikhail grabbed his gun and moved forward, where they were on the roof. "Keep them away from the flagbearer!" yelled Zagitov. The flagbearer however was killed either way. "They have nowhere to go! Move up!" yelled Zagitov.

At that moment, an airstrike came in, killing off the rest of the Germans on the roof, and from the Reichstag. Mikhail quickly grabbed the flag and moved forward. "Clear a path for the flag!" ordered Zagitov. Mikhail walked towards the end of the Reichstag. "Claim our victory!" yelled Zagitov. Mikhail went over a piece of debris, but then, a dying Nazi came out of nowhere and shot Mikhail with a Walther P38, wounding him. "MIKHAIL!" yelled Zagitov. Mikhail dropped his flag and his body. The dying Nazi fell down but got up to see Zagitov come out of nowhere, wielding his machete. The dying German began to run away, but he was too wounded and weak to get away. Zagitov then sliced the Germans arm with a battle cry, cutting it off, then he sliced his chest. The German screamed in agony. Zagitov then turned the German around and impaled him in his back. The German dropped his gun, then Zagitov kicked him off the building. He ran to Mikhail.

"You can make it my friend." Zagitov said as he helped Mikhail up. Zagitov ran towards the Nazi flag and cut it off, followed by a battle cry. He looked at Mikhail who was walking with the flag in his hand. "The honor, should be yours." said Zagitov. Amidst the ruins of Berlin, sounds of Russians yelling URA! was heard. Finally, Mikhail planted the Soviet flag on top of the Reichstag, ending the war that caused over 60 million deaths, ending the war that brought the Jews suffering, ending... World War 2.

*End of Story*

Everyone was around Mikhail as he told the story, even the geeky kid.

"So then and there, I knew... World War 2 was finally over." said Mikhail. Everyone started ooing and awing. "So, when you visit this museum again, just remember, that-" said Mikhail who was interrupted by his gasp. He grabbed his chest and his tongue stuck out and he laid in his seat, presumably, having a heart attack. Weevil went up to him and grabbed his wrist to see if there was a pulse... there wasn't.

"He's dead." said Weevil. Everyone gasped. After a few moments, Nathan got up.

"Well I'm white screen of death so I'm going to run off to adventure, and death." said Nathan as he walked away.


	6. Angela

*Weevil's house*

...

...

...

*Rex takes a sip of a can of soda*

...

...

*Weevil flips a channel*

...

...

...

...

*Nathan is suddenly on fire screaming*

"AAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

It was around 12:05 when lunch began, everyone got in line to get lunch, Weevil brought his own lunch which consisted on Bee Larvae, a sandwich, and grape soda. Weevil got out the sandwich and started eating it, soon after Rex and Ashlynn showed up and sat in front of him. Both Rex and Ashlynn got the same school food, hamburgers, fries, diet soda, an orange and cookie. Rex started eating the cookie while Ashlynn ate the burger.

"So what are you eating?" asked Rex with his mouth full. Weevil swallowed his food in order to talk.

"Peanut Butter and Jelly." replied Weevil. They then heard screams and yelling across the cafeteria. They saw Nathan flying in the air, for some reason, as he patted a girl on the head, in which she screamed. Nathan floated to their table and sat down next to Weevil. The three of them had confused looks.

"How. Did. You- N-n-nevermind." said Rex as he waved his hand across his face. Nathan saw what Weevil was eating.

"What is that?" asked Nathan.

"Peanut Butter and Jelly. You want some?" asked Weevil.

"No thanks." said Nathan.

"Rex you want some?" asked Weevil.

"Fuck that I hate PB&J man." said Rex. Everyone stared at him.

"Are you SERIOUS!" said Nathan but was misunderstood as no one could understand him once he said 'serious.'

"Yes I'm serious, I love peanut butter, but I don't like jelly." replied Rex.

"I hate-" said Ashlynn but was cut off by Nathan.

"Jesus Christ." said Nathan. He said it right after Ashlynn said, 'I hate' so it sounded like someone said, "I hate Jesus Christ."

"I like the creamy peanut butter, but the crunchy shit, naw." finished Ashlynn.

"REXY!" yelled a girl from the other side of the cafeteria. Rex was scared at first, but then quickly grew annoyed.

"Aw crap." he said. The girl came out of no where and started hugging Rex very tightly, so tight that Rex couldn't breath. Her hair was red, had braces, had two twirled pony tails that stuck out on the side, had round glasses, red and blue striped shirt, green shorts, long socks and brown shoes. Basically the one of the mill ugly girls.

"Oh Rexy Rexy Rexy! I'm your biggest fan!" yelled the girl. Rex attempted to push her away, but at no avail.

"I know Angela, you've tell me that everyday." said Rex who was barely audible.

"I loved you ever since I saw you on TV!" yelled Angela.

"I know." said Rex.

"I love your beanie! Can I wear it?"

"No."

"I have the same deck as you Rex!"

"Copycat much?"

"I have all your merchandise!"

"I have merchandise?"

"Is it true that you spent your money on drugs Rexy? That's not the Rexy I know and love."

"Uuuuhhhhh..."

*Flashback to Rex and some teenager on a couch with rock music blaring in the background*

Rex puffed out smoke and his eyes were all pink, along with some random ass teenager he found on the street. He was wearing a dark blue hoodie with the hood on top of his head and black pants with shoes.

"Dude, dude dude dude. What if, the whole world just... blew up." said the teenager very slowly as he was stoned.

"Dude... that would be, like bad." replied Rex very slowly as well as he too was stoned. The teenager looked at him.

"Are you a girl?" asked the teenager. Rex looked in the air in question.

"Am I a girl?" Rex looked at the teenager. "Are you a girl?" asked Rex. The teenager looked at the wall in front of them.

"What's a girl?" asked the teenager. They both looked at each other. After a while they started laughing as they smoked more weed.

*End of the FUCKING FLASHBACK!"

"Uuuuuhhhhh no." replied Rex. Angelina hugged him harder and harder.

"That's right Rexy. Don't do drugs, it may kill you." said Angelina as she had a huge smile.

"I'll take killing myself than be in the grips of you." mumbled Rex.

"Rex, who's this?" asked Weevil who had a smile on him. Ashlynn however had an angry look. Rex finally got her off of him.

"Guys... this is... Angelina... my #1 fan." said Rex in a way like he didn't want to say it. The three looked at him, with Ashlynn extremely jealous.

"Hi Angela. You know, your the first real Fan Girl Rex ever had." said Weevil as he laughed. Rex had the most annoying look ever.

*Later*

Rex and Weevil were walking down the streets of Domino.

"I'm telling you Weevil, I don't like that girl. She's a stalker." said Rex. Weevil pushed up his glasses.

"What makes you say that?" asked Weevil.

"She knows what kind of hair dye I use." responded Rex. Weevil had a sorry look on his face.

"I'm sorry I asked." said Weevil. At that moment, they heard yelling from somewhere. Turns out it came from an alley. They were curious what was going on and who was yelling. They slowly went over to the alley and peaked their heads over to see what was going on. They saw a guy stomping on another guy's face, yelling and swearing.

"Fucking shit! Cunt! Cunt! Cunt! Cunt! Cunt! Cunt! CUNT!" yelled the guy. He backed away from the body, with a bloody, unrecognizable face. "Who the FUCK do you think you're talking to? Huh? Who? You fuck! Next time, don't get in my FUCKING FACE! I've had a bad fucking day, and I have to deal with your crap?! Get up! GET UP!" yelled the guy. He realized the guy who he was stomping on was dead. "Fuck you then!" yelled the guy as he walked away. There he noticed Rex and Weevil, who just witnessed murder a man. The guy had an even angrier face now. He started marching towards them, with Rex and Weevil backing up. The guy had closed pure brown leather jacket on with pairs of pockets on both sides. On the top right corner pocket was a pack of cigarettes that said, Camel Shit Cigarettes, was wearing black pants and black shoes, and had brown hair which was stroked back making it look like he had miniature shark fins.

"Please, don't hurt us. We won't tell a soul." said Weevil.

"Honest." said Rex. They were scared out of their minds. The guy grabbed the collars of both of them and pinned them against the wall.

"You make sure that stays like that, or else you'll end up like that guy." said the guy. His facial expression changed once he realized who these kids were. "Hey, aren't you Rex and Weevil?" asked the guy. Rex and Weevil opened their eyes to see the guy.

"Uh, yes." responded Rex. The guy now had a happy look on him. He let go of them and scratched behind his head.

"I'm sorry you guys, I didn't recognized you. My name's Matthew. Matthew Steele." said Matthew. Rex and Weevil were confused. "I've always been a fan of you guys, especially you Rex. Dinosaurs are one of my favorite things. Next to my all time favorite thing." said Matthew.

"What is it?" asked Weevil. Matthew opened up his jacket to reveal a white T-Shirt that had a huge $ sign in the middle and had words that said, DOSH IS KING. It looked like he drew it himself with a sharpie.

"DOSH!" yelled Matthew.

"Huh." said Rex and Weevil as they tilted their heads. Matthew had a straight face.

"Money." he said.

"Oooooohhhhhh!" said both Rex and Weevil.

"Well I better get going and hide that body." said Matthew.

"Where are you going to hide it?" asked Rex.

"Where the rest of the other bodies go... the middle of the ocean." said Matthew. He then got his phone out and called someone.

"Hey Percy. Yeah I killed another one... well he insulted me... about my jacket... yes that's a reason to kill him... well remember last time when that guy insulted you... yeah and I shoved that hockey stick so far up his ass, it came out of his mouth...well he deserved it, he insulted my best friend... yeah look just get over here, oh and remember to bring that spray... a lot of blood... I stomped his head many times and I think my shoe is covered in his blood, now that I think about it... yeah there's bloody foot prints, yeah get down here as fast as you can." said Matthew. Then a white car drove up.

"I'm here." said a guy. He was Indian, was wearing a blue hoodie, but his pants were out of sight.

"Wow you came here fast." said Matthew. The guy got out of the car with some sort of spray bottle. He went over to the alley, grabbed the body, put it in a body bag and threw it in the trunk. Matthew grabbed his shoe and let the guy wipe the blood off. The guy then sprayed the blood pool, and wiped it.

"Alright, all done." said the guy.

"Thanks Percy. Hey I'll see you guys later." said Matthew as he got in Percy's car. Percy drove off, leaving Rex and Weevil confused.

"That was so cool." Rex said.

*At school*

Rex was at Weevil's locker as Weevil was grabbing a few things. They then noticed a familiar face. It was Matthew again. Matthew was walking down the hallway until he noticed Rex and Weevil.

"Hey Rex. Hey Weevil." said Matthew.

"Hey Matthew." said Rex. Rex then got an idea. "Say Matthew. Could you help me with something?" asked Rex.

"What is it?" asked Matthew.

"I have this girl... who is... sort of stalking me. She says she's in love with me and I don't know what to do." said Rex. Matthew had to ponder about this.

"Well when someone's annoying me, I usually insult them, that'll make them go away. Try insulting her. What does she look like?" asked Matthew.

"Like a female version of Weevil." said Rex. Weevil grew angry eyes.

"Hey!" yelled Weevil.

"Then insult how stupid and nerdy she looks. Insult her about her appearance." suggested Matthew.

"Hey!" yelled Weevil once again.

"That just might work." said Rex. He then noticed Angela walking towards them. "Here she comes now." said Rex.

"Hi Rexy!" yelled Angela.

"Good god that's what she looks like?" asked Matthew to himself. Angela embressed herself with Rex.

 _Well here goes nothing._ Thought Rex.

"Angela. You're stupid. You wear stupid clothes, you look like a nerd, and no one likes you." said Rex pretty harshly. Angela didn't react at first until she slapped Rex.

"Rexy! That is no way to talk to your girlfriend like that!" yelled Angela. "I'm going to have to put you in timeout, but not now, I have to go to the Rex Raptor fan club BYE!" yelled Angela as she ran away. Rex rubbed the area that Angela hit him.

"Personally I would have said 'go kill yourself' instead of 'no one likes you'." said Matthew.

"I have a fan club?" asked Rex.

*Lunch*

Rex and the gang were eating together at lunch once again. Rex wasn't eating lunch at all and Ashlynn seemed to notice this.

"What's wrong Rex?" asked Ashlynn.

"It's Angela. She's getting on my nerves. She slapped me for trying to insult her." said Rex.

"Why would you try to insult her?" asked Ashlynn.

"Matthew suggested it would work." said Weevil who paid no attention towards Ashlynn.

"Who's Matthew?" asked Ashlynn.

"When that didn't work, she said she was my 'girlfriend'. That's creepy." said Rex.

"WHAT!" yelled Ashlynn as she crushed her sandwich. "She thinks that she's your girlfriend. The nerve of that girl. No one tells Rex who's his girlfriend!" yelled Ashlynn. Rex looked confused.

"What?" asked Rex.

"Hey Rex. I know what you should do. You should tell her the truth. Say you don't like her and that maybe you and her can remain friends." suggested Nathan.

"Can I leave the friends part out?" asked Rex.

"Sure." replied Nathan.

"Thanks Nathan. You know that's the first normal thing you've done ever since we met you." said Rex.

"What was that?" asked Nathan who had his head upside down.

"And back to the random crap you do Nathan." said Rex.

"Hey, Angela's coming." said Weevil. Rex turned around and Angela was skipping her way towards Rex. Rex gulped.

"Hi Rexy! Are you ready for our date tonight?" asked Angela. Rex stood up.

"Listen Angela. I know this may hurt your feelings, but... I don't like you. I never liked you. You keep assuming I like you. You think I'm your boyfriend, you call me Rexy, which is uncomfortable, and you stalk me. That's creepy. So I ask you Angela. Can you please stop what you are doing. Please." said Rex. Angela didn't react to this, until she kissed him on the lips. After the quick kiss, Rex immediately threw up on the floor. "OH GOD! THAT'S DISGUSTING!" yelled Rex. By now all eyes were on Rex. Ashlynn was furious at this sight.

"THAT'S IT!" yelled Ashlynn as she got on the table and proceeded to jump on Angela. Angela didn't see Ashlynn until the last minute. Angela screamed as Ashlynn tackled her and proceeded to punch her in the face. She punched her so hard that her braces broke, scraping her gums, causing them to bleed. By now, Angela already had a bloody nose, bloody mouth, tow bruised eyes, and blood coming from her head. Rex however was still puking. After Ashlynn was done, she got up and picked up Rex. She hovered over Angela who saw Rex. Angela's eye's grew larger. Ashlynn then stepped on Angela's stomach, causing her to scream. Once her mouth was opened, Ashlynn pushed in Rex's stomach, causing him to vomit again, into Angela's mouth. Angela's mouth was so filled with vomit, that she had to swallow some. Ashlynn let go of Rex who then proceeded to vomit on the ground again. Angela got up weakly, and grabbed on a table. After she got up, she puked on the table. Unbeknownst to her, she threw up on the jock's foods. The jocks grew furious eyes as they growled at Angela. Angela knew she was in trouble. The jocks proceeded to tackle her and started punching. The whole room was filled with cries of agony and pain. Rex finally stopped vomiting and got up, with Ashlynn by his side.

"Come on, let's go to the nurse." said Ashlynn as she and Rex was walked out of the cafeteria, leaving everyone witnessing the fight. Outside of the cafeteria, Rex was confused.

"Ashlynn, why'd you do that?" asked Rex.

"Well no one should be treated like that. She was a creepy girl who made you uncomfortable. I just did the job." said Ashlynn. Rex laughed a little.

"Remind me not to get on you bad side." said Rex.

"That won't be necessary, I never get mad at you... sometimes." said Ashlynn.

"Now your sounding like Angela." Ashlynn laughed a little.

"Well I'm not like her... _Rexy."_ Rex didn't care what she said. "Well, aren't you going to get mad at me?" asked Ashlynn.

"It's okay when you say that." said Rex. They walked down the hallway, all the way towards the nurse's office, with Angela still screaming in the cafeteria.


	7. Rex Goes Camping

Rex was taking a piss in his bathroom. He then flushed the toilet and took his clothes off. He opened the shower curtain and got in it. He looked to his left and saw Nathan in there as well. Rex was startled.

"AAGGHH!" screamed Rex. "What are you doing in my shower?!"

"I thought we might shower together. Just you, and I, and this rubber ducky and soap. Be careful not to drop it though." said Nathan. For a few moments, Rex stood there, but ran out the bathroom screaming, leaving his mother confused. "Okay, maybe later!" yelled Nathan as he peeked out the door. He then noticed Rex's mother standing there. "Oh hi Mrs. Raptor. Do you want to shower with me?" asked Nathan.

"You know it's been a long time since I showered with a friend. Maybe we'll have some fun in there and make another child." said Nina seductively. Nathan was excited.

"Really?!" asked Nathan excitingly.

"No." Nina said plainly as she closed the door. "I broke my back when me and my husband were having sex in there. For now on, I'm gonna conceive a child on the bed. And I'm talking to myself again." said Nina.

* * *

At Rex's house, Rex was sleeping in as it was Saturday. Rex was dreaming about dinosaurs, as always, until the sound of a doorbell woke him up. Rex sat up fast, that he hit his head on a lamp.

"Fuck." he said plainly. He grabbed hold of the lamp, and threw it towards the wall. He then went back to bed, until the doorbell rang once again. He quickly sat up and sniffed the air. The doorbell rang once again, with Rex sniffing the air. Again, the doorbell rang, Rex opened his bedroom door and sniffed the air once again. This time, the doorbell rang fast, with Rex opening his door to the sight of... nothing. No one was at his door. No one, except filing cabinets that were stacked up on each other. Rex had derp eyes as he sniffed the air once again.

The filing cabinets fell on top him, causing a mess in the living room, with papers everywhere. Rex saw sight of a piece of paper and grabbed it. He turned it around and it said, " **BILL** "

"Bill." Rex said. He turned his sight at the other pieces of paper that all read, " **BILL** " on them. Rex groaned in frustration. Then the door bell rang once again, with Rex quickly opening it, and this time, no one or no thing was there. There were only sounds of a cow mooing and a chainsaw. Rex peeked outside and try to find the person who was ringing his doorbell. He scratched his head and closed the door. The door bell rang once again, and Rex ran to the door and once again, no one. He closed the door, and after a few minutes the door bell rang once again.

Rex opened the door, and behind it was a cinder block. Upon collision with the door, the cinder block was tossed around Rex's front porch, bouncing off the wall and into Rex's face. This knocked back Rex, but it didn't affect him. Rex crawled to the door and closed it, but no all the way. He left it opened enough so he could open it right away. Then the door bell rang once again, only faster. Rex opened the door and in front of him were cardboard cutouts of Barack Obama. Rex grabbed the cardboard cutouts and threw them in the trash. Rex clapped his hands to get the dirt off.

Rex was satisfied, until the doorbell rang once again. Rex's eyes motioned to the front porch, and he could see the door close, as if someone intruded in his house. Rex ran towards the door and knocked. Who opened the door, Roman Bellic from GTA 4. Rex was surprised at this as he had a derp surprise face on. Roman stood there for a moment.

"Let's do some bowling." Roman said. Rex grabbed hold of him.

"NO!" yelled Rex as he threw Roman across the street in which he hit a moving car. After he hit the car, he was launched into a telephone poll, in which he bounced off on and landed in someone's front yard that had Halloween decorations. Roman then exploded for no reason.

"Another time then." he could be barely heard. Rex slammed the door and stood behind it, just waiting for the doorbell to ring once again. Then, as if on cue, the door bell rang. Rex kicked the door and he could see Mr. Wopplesmith, Rex's Algebra teacher.

"Oh look, it's the, All Mighty Rex Raptor. The star of the show! Congratu-fucking-lations!" yelled Mr. Wopplesmith as a halo appeared above Rex's head, but was quickly hit by Mr. Wopplesmith. "Gee, 'bout time your lazy ass answered the door." Rex could care less.

"Were you the one ringing my doorbell before?" asked Rex.

"Merry Halloween! ASSignment due before tomorrow's following day, but before Tuesday. If you hand it in late, I'm giving you an A+."

"Oh okay, cool." Rex seemed uninterested. Mr. Wopplesmith grabbed Rex's nose and pulled him, not changing his facial expression.

"And don't act like you don't care." Mr. Wopplesmith started shaking Rex, still not changing his facial expression. "Because this ASSignment, is worth an F." he eventually let go. "And I know you and your fetish for F's."

"I wouldn't really classify getting F's as a fetish, they're more of a sign of a highly dysfunctional teacher that abuses the grading policy." Rex was now wearing a a top hat, that 50's cigar or some shit and a monocle and was holding a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, well your dick must be dysfunctional." Mr. Wopplesmith put his finger in Rex's nose. "Because you can't stop getting grades above the letter F." In Rex's eyes it was all wobbly and all red. "f, f, F! There! Your pornography for today." Mr. Wopplesmith started hitting Rex's head with his finger, causing his head to be violently moved around, with that same stupid face of his. "Now excuse me while I have the same conversations with the rest of the shit bag neighborhood you live in!" Mr. Wopplesmith then flew out of Rex's property, but beside his door was Matthew Steele.

"After the motivating dialog with Rex and his Algebra instructor, the young man holding the paper suddenly glanced over the evil fixture of a man, a man well known to his peers." said Matthew. Rex glanced over to see his other friends.

"Oh, hey guys." said Rex.

"Howdy." said Nathan.

"YouTube webs!" yelled Weevil.

"EHEHEHEHEHEHE!" yelled Elmer, a kid who they recently met.

"A name that reconciled with the purity of man kind. Matthew, was his name." said Matthew.

"Learn how to talk properly stupid ass. And you mean Matthew is your name, not was." said Weevil. Matthew grabbed hold of Weevil.

"Strucken back by his companion, Matthew was not only intimidated, but slightly satisfied knowing of noticing Weevil sparked a hint of anger." said Matthew. This left everyone confused and speechless. Rex was the one who broke the silence.

"So what brings you guys here?" asked Rex. Nathan put his arm around him.

"You see Rex, when a mommy and daddy love each other very much-" said Nathan who was cut off by Rex.

"Yes I know." said Rex.

"THEY GO CAMPING!" yelled Nathan.

"Get your mind out of the gutter scumbag! Oh wait wait wait, I mean uh- MY NAME'S ELMER! BWAAHH! Heh." said Elmer.

"Well, sorry guys, I was just given an assignment that's due at the end of the weekend. So yeah we can't hang out." said Rex. Elmer face palmed. Weevil then came up from behind Rex.

"Just do it while we're camping sheesh." said Weevil. Rex was now derp eyed. "Like as if we're gonna be _so_ busy sitting on our asses all day." Rex inhaled violently.

"That's true. Let me just dress properly." said Rex. He then vanished into thin air, making Weevil fall down. They all lined up in front of the door, waiting for Rex to come out.

"Coincidentally, the protagonist part of his comrades, leaving-" said Matthew. Rex then flew on the side of the door.

"Alright let's go." said Rex.

"Go where?" asked Nathan. Rex face palmed.

"Confused by his second comrade's confusion, Rex asthmatically preformed a term known as, a Face Palm." said Matthew. Weevil showed up next to him, fixing his glasses.

"No it's actually called a slash face palmed. How do you think I know this? Fhughkgun weetart." said Weevil.

"Wows a doing, bas boing and de boggle soggle vloggle boggle." said Elmer as he pointing to something, that something was a monster truck with an old lady in it.

"I find it ironic that I'm the grandma and you failed abortions are taking your dear old time to get your asses in here." said the old lady.

"Grandmama? What are you doing here?" said Rex as if he knew why she was here. Grandmama slid across the ground towards Rex and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Do I know you? I said get in! Read the script ya jackasses." said Grandmama. She then flew into her car. Rex was trying to get in her monster truck.

Rex slips

Grandmama wasn't amused. Rex tried but failed again.

again

"Oh come on while I'm still ALIVE, but come on. Let's go, we have a nail appointment at 5 and a pedicure at 6." said Grandmama. Eventually everyone got in her monster truck. She then sped through the neighborhood, hitting many pedestrians. A group of people were standing in the middle of the streets like fucking retards they were and they got ran over. Grandmama then saw a sign on the edge of a cliff. The sign read, "Caution. Approaching End of the World. Have a Nice Day :3". Grandmama quickly stopped her car, but to only flip it around and run through a house. She then flew off a ramp causing her to go flying into the air. She eventually landed on the ground and was speeding her way downtown. She then hit a tree, but to only bend and making her fly again, causing her to be stuck on an Evergreen container. Her car and the container started flying and knocked the crane down, falling on the workers, killing them.

"Hey madam, are you Rex's grandamamama?" asked Nathan.

"No I can't change the channel, I'm a little busy with something here." said Grandmama. The container then ripped off the rope and started flying, along with Grandmama's car- er monster truck. Meanwhile, Arnold Schwarzenegger put on the alarm for his Mario Kart, kart. Then Grandmama then landed on the kart, destroying it.

"You stupid idiot! WAWGHAWAHAGH." yelled Arnold as he started slapping the ground. Grandmama then sped through a red light. A cop on a bike saw this and started chasing her... slowly.

"This is just like that one computer game that your dad used to play, what is it? Grand Theft Auto?" asked Grandmama. Her monster truck then detached from the container, sending her flying once again. The container bounced off a cliff and into the tunnel that she was just in. The cop was in the tunnel as well, going slow as possible.

"Did you think you could beat me?" asked the cop. The container flew into him, killing him.

"Actually grandmama, it's called, Grand Theft Auto." said Rex as her truck flew into another tunnel. Matthew was in the back of the truck.

"Slouched into the back of the crowd, Matthew is seen, counting of pain and pure lines of services." said Matthew. Grandmama stopped her car.

"YOU! Unwanted grandson. Tell that jackass with that leather jacket to knock it off before I shove my foot up his little feathery ass!" said Grandmama. Rex turned to Matthew.

"Grandma said shut up." he said.

"Oh, okay." Matthew said blandly. Grandmama drove her car into a van, not moving. They were stuck in traffic.

"Ah shit! Traffic jam. Time to make a detour!" said Grandmama as she went off a bridge. Grandmama drove through a river, violently. Weevil then got stuck on her window.

"The hell are you doing you dumb bitch? You could've ran over traffic." said Weevil.

"I'm trying to get to the gym! We're ramming into that shitty house!" yelled Grandmama as she did run through a shitty looking house with no one inside.

Achievement Unlock

"See! Now stop crying!" yelled Grandmama. Eventually they made it to the nail saloon, she then crashed in front of the store. "Am I too close to the curb?" Nathan stuck his body out the window.

"Are you kidding? The curbs like a mile away! Good job, grandmamamamamamamama!" said Nathan. He then started sucking his thumb.

"Aw thanks sweetie. You're like the grandson that I never had." said Grandmama. Nathan's eyes began shining.

"Oh golly, you shouldn't have." said Nathan.

"Yeah you're right, I shouldn't have said that." said Grandmama. "Now go make like my husband and go die in the war!" She then tilted her monster truck, dropping the kids in the street and immediately the truck crashed into a nearby building, and then crashed into the ground. Grandmama then fell next to the kids. "I'll be back at 4 A.M. sharp tomorrow! If you're a second late, I'm leavin', ya jackasses!"

"Come on, 4 A.M.?" asked Rex.

"No!" yelled Tourettes Guy in a distance.

"Can't you make it a more reasonable time like 12 o'clock noon?" asked Rex. Grandmama looked at her watch.

"Actually I'm not coming at all!" yelled Grandmama as she threw her watch at Rex who seemed unfazed. She then flew up into the air, doing spins and front flips, and gracefully landed on top of her truck. After a brief moment, she fell on her windshield, cracking it. The truck started driving on it's own, despite Grandmama on top of it. "Have fun eating each other you stupid fagolas!" yelled Grandmama as she left.

Rex and his friends didn't know what to do now. Weevil got out his laptop out of nowhere and started typing on it.

"Way to go potty mouth!" yelled Weevil as he hit Rex against the head with the laptop.

"How can I be a potty mouth, if I never even cursed in this chapter before? Huh, can-ca-can you answer that? Uuhh, wait, well maybe that one time in the beginning of this chapter I said, 'Fuck'." said Rex. Matthew then slid into his personal space.

"Your curse." said Matthew as he slid out. A guy was thrown into some dominoes in the store behind them.

"Why are we at the nail saloon?" asked Rex out of curiosity.

*Meanwhile with Grandmama*

"Alright who moved the saloon!? I'm calling the mayor about this crap!" yelled Grandmama in the middle of the woods.

*Back with Rex and fags*

"Need a dispenser right here!" yelled a guy in a southern accent in the background

"Just in time." said Elmer as he walked into the nail saloon. Nathan chugged down a bottle of Cola.

"I think grandmama mixed up the drop off locations." said Nathan. Weevil came up to him.

"Gee Nathan? You think?" asked Weevil sarcastically as he grabbed the Cola out of his hands causing it to spill. He then laid on the ground in front of his laptop. "Why are you always a fucking retard in this chapter?" Weevil then chugged down the rest of the Cola. He started playing Payday 2 on his laptop as Matthew slid towards him.

"Upon listening to the unnecessary accusations delicate creature, Matthew came to the conclusion, the shifts of mental disabilities has occurred due to the excessive use of actions of virtual realms-" said Matthew as he was cut off by Rex's snoring. "Shut up Rex."

* * *

A few hours have passed since the drop off mix up. They were now in the local neighborhood, taking a break from the walk. Elmer somehow got on top of a tree, sleeping on it.

"Alright, so according to my drode area's GPS app, we should be approaching the campsite in about-" said Rex as he push something on a telephone, the ones shaped as a banana. He then put his ear on it, listening to what it had to say.

"Calculating route." said a man on the voice. It then went through the sound a phone makes or a computer makes when something is broken. It then made a fart noise.

"About a half hour." Rex finally finished.

"Wasn't I suppose to say that? Give me that phone, bitch." said Weevil as he threw his laptop at Rex, making the phone float in thin air. Weevil grabbed the phone with his teeth and proceeded to do the same thing as Rex did.

"Alright, so according to my drode area's GPS app, we should be approaching the campsite, at approximately 1700 hours." said Weevil. Nathan was leaning on a stop sign, when Ellis from Left 4 Dead 2 showed up on top of a horse.

"I love horses." said Ellis. Nathan turned to see who said that.

"I'm kidding, I was actually suppose to say that." said Rex.

"Stop arguing and DIVORCE already! My nails are sensitive." said Elmer as he showed everyone his pink nails. Rex was watching porn on his phone when it was interrupted by Nathan face timing him, despite them being next to each other.

"Sexy Rexy? Don't you have an el papel to write?" asked Nathan.

"D'oh! PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!" said Rex as he started shaking his body violently. "Yeah I do."

"And you left it at home." said Nathan. Rex felt like a donkey, like how Squidward felt during the Spongebob Christmas episode.

"Yep, guess I can't do it then." said Rex. Just then, Mr. Wopplesmith came riding on his rolling chair, as if he was driving a car, in front of Rex.

"Oh yes you can fagola! Here's a copy!" yelled Mr. Wopplesmith as he did indeed threw a copy at Rex, who in return just vanished into thin air. "HA!" Mr. Wopplesmith then drove off into a house, destroying it. Nathan ate a whole slice of pizza.

"Oh that Mr. Wopplesmith." said Nathan as he turned his neck. "Such a clever dog."

* * *

About an hour later, the kids were still trying to get to campsite.

"That had to be been the most homosexual thing I heard in the real world." said Weevil. Elmer ran in front of the group, only to come back towards them. Elmer slammed his ear into Weevil's face.

"My ear's a homosexual." said Elmer.

"Yeah I hurt my voice, that's why I talk like this." said Matthew. Just then, a kid in a joker face paint and looked homeless came walking towards the kids.

"Hey dudes. Spare a dime? So I can buy some more doobies. Lost my house, and my doobies." said the kid. Elmer fell down.

"Shut your bitch. Get of here you freaking hobo." said Weevil. The kid put a sad face on.

"Oh *sniff* okay." he said as he walked away, or ran away in a weird fashion. "Doobies doobies doobies." Soon the street lamps turned on. Rex fell under one and continued to stare into the street lamp until his eyes were about to burn and eventually go blind. Just then a figure blocked his view, it was Nathan.

"JESUS! How much longer Rex?" asked Nathan as he started poking Rex's eye, though he seemed unfazed. "It's like we've been walking around circles for hours." Little did they know, they were walking around circles. At that moment, someone got on top of Nathan, surprising him.

"Hey I'm the one with the GPS app!" exclaimed Weevil as he slapped Nathan's head. "Go fuck yourself sideways Nathan." He then flew on top of both Nathan and Rex and sat on them.

"Meh, maybe later." said Nathan. Weevil was holding the phone again. He then lifted to his ear and a faint ring and fast talking was heard.

"Hmm. Well according to my calculations, we should arrive before it gets-" Just then the moon then literally fell into place of the sky, removing all sunlight and the descending sun. "Dark." Weevil finally finished. Rex looked everywhere, unbeknownst to him that a car was driving straight towards him at the back of him. At that moment, a sudden train came in crashing into the car, saving Rex's life.

"You drive like my fucking grandmother you know that." said the driver of the blue station wagon.

"I think we're lost." Rex concluded. All of Rex's friends were gathered behind him, shaking in fear, hoping Rex would be the meat shield in case anyone tried to attack them. Then Weevil suddenly noticed something.

"Schsheit! I just remembered. I forgot to turn off my PC! Now it's gonna overheat and corrupt the virus program so that my computer will be vulnerable to cyber attacks!" exclaimed Weevil. He then stretched his arms into stiffy mode like those of GMod. "Brb." he said as he flew off. Nathan fell down. Rex stared off into space for a few moments until he grabbed a box of Pop Tarts that he acquired from nowhere.

"Well," said Rex as he grabbed a Pop Tart. "there goes our only hope of survival." He then shoved the Pop Tart whole in his mouth. Just then Agent 47 from Hitman appeared behind Rex with a gun in his hand, ready to shoot him. Rex looked at him and rolled his eyes and gave the last Pop Tart to Agent 47. Agent 47 politely took it and ran off.

At that moment, Slenderman appeared in the front of the group and was about to kill him, until Matthew threw a cabinet at him that he acquired from nowhere. Slenderman then went flying off into the sky.

"OH HO! That's the best you got?" yelled Slenderman.

"Maybe there was something else, something else used, something else to allow forward progress. Our heroes descend further and further to the darker depths of their teenage universe, not knowing what or who were going to lead them to their fate." monologued Matthew. Just then a light appeared in front of them, blinding our heroes. They had to cover their eyes with their hands so they wouldn't go blind. "Suddenly, a faint point of polymetric contrast lit the dark night, insinction of hope and release lifted their spirits of the black night sky, safety was knocking at their door."

*knock*

*knock*

*knock*

"Hey look guys, a light." said Nathan. I just said that.

"Come on, let's go see what it is." said Rex. I just said that.

"That's probably my flashlight." said Elmer who turned off his flashlight, but put it back on.

"We were lied to, and we have failed." commented Matthew.

"Elmer! You aren't even our friend. Why're you here?" asked Nathan. Elmer began having memories of school, where people bullied him for being weird and such, dark, dark memories.

* * *

 _My name's Elmer!_

 _HAHA! Fap! You're so funny! HAHAHAHAHA!_

 _You ruin every single fucking joke Elmer!_

 _You may have met a lot of people in your life, but you have never anyone like Elmer._ That name echoed through his mind, reminding him that no one loves him.

* * *

"No I didn't mean it like that, come on big guy." said Nathan in a comforting tone.

"Way to go! More teenage drama!" yelled Weevil. Rex and Matthew looked to their right to see Weevil typing on his laptop, on the ground. "How pathetic."

"Weevil." said Rex who got on ground level. "How long have you been here?" Weevil was still playing Payday 2 on his laptop.

"Long enough. On my laptop, you see." said Weevil. Rex looked at him.

"Didn't you steal that from Best Buy last Monday?" asked Rex. Matthew was too busy staring at a bunch of Heavies from Team Fortress 2 playing instruments, while Nathan was staring at nothing with that creepy ass stupid grin he had on his face.

"No! I got it from Christmas which was on Monday stupid ass!" said Weevil. Just then something bumped into Nathan, who turned to see who it was.

"Do I look like a lesbian from this angle?" asked the voice. Nathan turned to see Toon Link behind him. Nathan looked everywhere to avoid answering the question.

"Yes." said a voice in a southern accent. Toon Link and Nathan turned to see who it was, which was Ellis from Left 4 Dead 2 behind a dead horse, giving a thumbs up. Just then, a basket hit Toon Link, sending him flying. Across the street were two guys who were wearing a cop SWAT uniform and Jason Voorhees costume.

"Yo! Trick or Treat bitches! Give me yo shit!" said the SWAT dude in a gangster voice. Elmer started to tear up at the sight of this, but quickly changed his expression.

"Very well then." he said, handing them a $1000 in their popcorn bucket!

"AHA! Thank's pussies! Yo Dan! Let's bounce!" said the guy in the Jason Voorhees costume.

"Peace out bitches!" said Dan. They then rode away on a bike, into the night.

"Sad, disrespectful men appeared from under the bush, robbing the crew of their valuables. Such men don't deserve a purpose. They believe inhaling substances and performing sexual orientation with multiple women would lead to a prosperous life. Yet they would never deserve any better or any worse. The future tends to unfold as it should." monologued Matthew.

Just then a man wearing nothing but his underwear, came dancing into the middle of the street, and planted a bomb and danced away. A car was heard swerving and afterwards, an explosion. In reality, those two men in the SWAT outfit and Jason Voorhees costume stumbled upon the bomb, which they detonated. Their dead bodies on the street gave it a new look.

Yeah. R.I.P.

* * *

The group started walking again, this time wandering aimlessly in a forest.

"Where are we going camping? This is bullshit!" complained Weevil. Nathan then grabbed his side.

"I don't know Weevil. Why don't you check Google Maps and with your fancy laptop." said Nathan while poking Weevil's nose. Weevil then grabbed his laptop from nowhere and hit Nathan in the face, sending him flying. He started typing on it.

.::WEEVIL 3.10::.: It's called a MACBOOK. Ass-FACE. typed Weevil. "Let me see uh..." he started diddling around his computer, quickly exiting PornHub. "Campsite should be approximately 5 feet in front of us." Everyone turned to the front and saw... THE BACKYARD OF REX'S HOUSE! Rex stared at the campsite with wide eyes, remembering many incidents that happened in this chapter. When he opened the door, when he grabbed the bills, when he stared at nothing in his doorway, when the brick hit him in the face, when Roman Bellic was in his house, when his friends were waiting for him, the only image visible, was the white camping tent.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" yelled Rex. He knocked away Weevil's laptop and grabbed him. "We just walked an entire circle for hours and the whole time it was right in my backyard!" yelled Rex furiously. Weevil stared at him for a moment before going derp eyes.

"Guess so. rufflkuptr" said Weevil.

"Well my nails are still wet, therefore, it's been two and half hours." said Elmer. By now Rex let go of Weevil.

"Only two and half hours! To discover my backyard!" said Rex.

"Guess so. rufflkuptr" With that, Elmer started face planting the ground.

"Alrighty, let's do some more hardcore camping." said Nathan in an optimistic tone.

Yeah, hardcore camping. This hardcore camping consisted of the guys sitting around the fire, not talking to one another. Matthew was reading a book, Nathan was getting warm by the fire, Elmer was on the ground, Weevil was on his laptop, and Rex was just sitting.

"This sucks." said Weevil.

"Come on guys. All in a day's work right?" Nathan asked.

"To walk 20 feet from where we started." said Rex.

"And yet. the final-" Matthew began until he was interrupted by Weevil.

"Do you ever shut the hell up?" asked Weevil.

"So guys, this camping trip went to complete crap, how about we go and get some free candy?" asked Rex.

"I'd rather play Payday 2."

"Mmm, the fire feels cozy." said Nathan.

"I prefer sitting down." said Matthew who for once wasn't narrating.

"This fire helps my nails dry. They're still wet for some reason." said Elmer. Second after second, the group went into complete silence again. Weevil then closed his laptop.

"You know what? This is gay. Let's get the fuck out of here." said Weevil.

"CANDEH!" yelled Nathan.

"Leave it to me." Weevil then opened up his laptop again. "I know a shortcut."

"Oh Jesus God no." said Matthew hiding his face behind his book.

"Later guys." said Rex as he ran into the glass door, falling down.

"Fagola!" yelled a voice. Rex stood up to see who called him. It was Mr. Wopplesmith resting his arms over the fence that separated Rex and his neighbor. "Pass us the marshmallows! We RAAAN out."

"Wup, sorry we don't have any." said Rex.

"Then why is that kid over there a fatass?" asked Mr. Wopplesmith referencing Elmer who's head was in the fire.

"Cuz my name's Elmer god damnit!" yelled Elmer in the fire.

"~Mr. Wopplesmith~" said a text to speech voice coming from another teacher who had a broken voice box. "~I want fucking marshmallows right now! Where are they?~" asked the teacher who typed on the keyboard.

"Up your ass!" yelled Mr. Wopplesmith.

"~Oh. I didn't check there yet.~"

"Mrs. Lady." said another teacher in a dopey lazy kind of voice. "Can you please gain the urge to pass the beans?" The teacher turned to him, still with that same fucking smile.

"~Mr. Man. Please gain the urge to shut the fuck up and give me marshmallows.~"

"Well I'll give you an F, whether you do you ASSignment or not. SO! GO TO BED!" yelled Mr. Wopplesmith. Just then a man appeared in front of Mr. Wopplesmith.

"Well I'm gonna fucking slap your shit! So how about you go to bed, ya old FUCK!" yelled the man. Mr. Wopplesmith whimpered and backed up hesitatingly.

"So guys how bout that costume store huh?" asked Weevil trying to strike up a conversation.

"I have a house to live in so I'll see ya." said Rex. He then opened the door, in which it said 'access granted'. He then went inside his house.

"Gonna sleep over Slim's house again." said Nathan raising his hands in the air. He then gained a bucket from his asshole. "Later fellas." He then flew upwards into the night sky, crashing into Rex's other neighbor. Elmer then lifted his head out of the fire, which was basically a skull now.

"I need to get my nails repainted. Peace in." Elmer said before crashing into the ground and started crashing away.

"Carry on my wayward son." Matthew sang in a high pitch voice. "Matthew replies. He stepped away into the darkness, never to be seen by another soul." Matthew then left Rex's backyard and into the woods still narrating... never to be seen by another soul. Weevil was the last one in Rex's backyard and stopped spinning his laptop on his finger. Weevil was alone. The fire then shut off like a light switch. Weevil sat in silence and complete darkness.

"Yeah well, screw you guys!" yelled Weevil. His voice echoing in the night. Rex was still in his house watching TV on his couch.

"GO TO BED!" yelled a voice.

"Yes dad." said Weevil.


End file.
